


Secret Book Club Meetings

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 2, F/M, Roleplay, Smut, Tusk Love, Wildmount Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Jester and Fjord decide reenact their favorite part of Tusk Love.





	Secret Book Club Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to personally thank Matthew Mercer because yesterday on my birthday he gave me the greatest gift of all, an excuse to write terrible smut.  
> Also my first Fjorester piece. Still not super comfortable in writing the new campaign characters but let's be honest I've written like twenty fics for Perc'ahlia and I'm still not comfortable writing them. It was fun though, I look forward to writing them more later on maybe.

“Jester,” Fjord was standing in their room above the tavern in a flowy white shirt with a deep V in it the showed a large amount of green skin and slightly toned muscle.

“It’s Jeana, remember? And you’re Oskar.” She shimmied her shoulders and her smirk grew even wider. She was wearing a simple dress, not as pretty as the one she normally wore but one more suited for a ‘traveling merchant’s daughter’. Fjord had not missed that the dress showed plenty of cleavage for being a travelling merchant’s daughter but he definitely didn’t have any complaints.

“Oh, right.” He cleared his throat and when he spoke again his accent had shifted slightly, less cowboy and more rugged, but it was still undeniably close to his usual accent since he knew how much Jester liked it. “Do you want to use Disguise Self?”

She tapped her finger to her bottom lip and her tail flicked behind her as she thought. Then she shook her head and said, “No, I like this.” And then without any more warning she started the game.

She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead and leaned back dramatically, “Oskar we can’t!” Her accent was still exactly the same and it made Fjord smile for a second before he remembered his part. “What will my parents say?”

“I don’t care what they say, Jeana,” he stepped forward and his large hands grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. He looked down at her, his eyes soft and warm and fiery and strong and filled with more love and desire than Jester even knew existed. “All I care about is you. I love you.”

“Oh Oskar, really?” She placed her hands on his chest and leaned up to him, their lips inches away.

“I’ve never loved anyone the way I love you, you must know that And if your parents can’t see that we are meant to be, well then we’ll run away.”

“But where will we go?” She stepped back and left one hand on his chest while the other she placed over her heart as she looked off into the distance.

“Wherever you want, my love. We could travel the world if you want. As long as I’m with you I’m the happiest man in the world,” and underneath the act Jester swore she heard the truth of what he said.

She turned back to him, “I love you,” she said.

“I love you,” he replied.

Jester’s hands touched his cheeks and she went up on her toes to reach his lips and Fjord’s hands grabbed her hips again to pull her flush against him. Jester ran her hands down his torso and slipped them under his shirt to feel the warmth of his skin and the taut muscles at his core. And when that wasn’t enough for her anymore she pulled away from him and began to pull it off him.

Fjord’s chuckle was a low rumble in his chest and he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head in a way that made Jester feel ten degrees hotter. He dropped it off to the side and let Jester ogle him for a few moments, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, before he reached for the laces of his trousers. “Jeana,” he said to draw her back into the game.

She tore her eyes from his hands and the hard line forming against his thigh. She licked her lips and her eyes met his hungrily, “Yes Oskar?” She asked with feigned innocence.

“I don’t want to hold myself back from you any longer.”

“Then don’t,” she trailed one finger from his collarbone down his chest and then followed the line of his hips that disappeared below his waistband. “Give me all of you.”

Fjord’s breath hitched and he had to take a moment before he could start again. “Are you sure?” He asked as he slowly, very slowly, pulled at the laces.

Jester watched the small amount of skin being revealed with rapt attention, her tail twitching eagerly behind her. “Yes,” she breathed out, forgetting she was Jeana for a second.

Fjord grinned, “I’m afraid I’ll hurt you. The orc half of my blood is strong.” It was a terrible line but he was sure Oskar had said it in the book, or something similar. His fingers plucked the last bit free and there was a V that showed everything just above what Jester really wanted to see.

“Please,” Jester took one step closer to him but didn’t look up from his open breeches. “I want it,” she assured him and she brushed her hand over his obvious hard on and then looked up at him, “I want you, Oskar.”

“Then I will give myself to you, Jeana,” he said and kissed her again.

The kiss was harsher, more demanding, his teeth nipped at her bottom lip and his hands roamed her body with purpose. He grabbed at her ass, squeezing it playfully and drawing a giggle from her before he began undoing the laces of her simple dress. And when he was finished he let it fall from her shoulders and catch on her biceps. He kissed down her neck and to her shoulders where he pressed his lips to royal blue freckles on her soft skin.

Jester’s hands found Fjord’s dark hair and she tangled her fingers in while he explored her with his mouth like he hadn’t done it a hundred times before. When he finished with her shoulders he slipped the short sleeves of her dress down to the bend of her elbows and the front dropped away from her breasts and Fjord licked his lips at the sights. “Jes—Jeana,” he said, catching himself, “you’re the most beautiful sight a man could ever hope to see.”

She smiled and casually brushed her hair from her face and said, “Yes, I know. And you are quite a sight yourself, Oskar.”

Jester noticed that his cheeks turned a hint darker as he blushed and then he dipped his head low and kissed her collarbone. Then he kissed the roundness of her breast. Then, when he was satisfied he took her nipple between his lips and teased it with his teeth, flicked it with his tongue, sucked it gently as his hands pulled the dress down and the cloth pooled at her feet.

She wore nothing beneath the dress, as Jester was known to do, and Fjord was grateful once again to not have to worry about layers getting in the way of her. He was free to run his hands over her without any more waiting.

His calloused fingers moved over her hips, the rough skin dragging along the smoothness of hers in a way that made her shiver and dig her fingers into his scalp as he moved them farther down. One hand found purchase on her ass and the other soon was slick with Jester and teasing up and down her slit tortuously light and slow.

“Please,” she whined and rocked her hips, trying to get his finger to slide into her, “please Oskar, I want you very badly.”

Fjord, who had moved back to kissing her neck and was leaving a dark mark to be seen tomorrow, said, “Well since you’ve asked so nicely,” and slipped one finger inside of her.

She gasped and bit her lip. It was not enough but it was something and she was borderline desperate for him. “Oh, yes Oskar, just like that.”

Fjord stifled a laugh at the name again. Jester seemed to really enjoy the whole role-playing thing and he would be lying if he didn’t say it was fun, but more than anything he loved seeing Jester like this. It made him so hard he ached, which was why he withdrew his finger, kissed her deeply, and said, “Get on the bed.”

“Oh?” She gave him her cheeky smile and a little head bob, “Are we going to do it finally?”

“I thought you wanted to wait because your father wouldn’t approve,” he teasingly reminded her.

She nodded seriously. “Yes, well now that we are running away it is okay. And I am tired of waiting,” she waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Fjord couldn’t hold back his smile and the slight shake of his head.

“Get on the bed,” he said again and hooked his thumbs in his trousers. Jester backed up to the bed without looking away from. When she sat on the edge of the bed and folded her hands in her lap expectantly he pulled them down and stepped out of them and started walking towards her

His cock hung thick and heavy, definitely on the bigger side (she knew because she had seen a lot of dicks), but not scarily so. It had been intimidating at first but now it simply made her heart pound with anticipation. She backed up as he got closer and when he put his hand on the bed and started to crawl over her she lay down and once again draped her arm over her forehead in the dramatic fashion of a smutty book and said, “Be gentle with me.”

And Fjord said in an equally cheesy way (but also meaning it with his entire being), “Whatever you ask of me I will do for you,” and he kissed her.

He settled himself between her thighs and pressed two fingers deep inside her. He held himself over her with his other hand to brace himself and as he kissed her he curled his fingers and she tightened around his fingers and moaned into his mouth. His thumb moved to rub her clit and her fingernails raked down his back. “More,” she whimpered and bucked her hips up into his hand.

And Fjord, true to his word, did as she asked. He added a third finger and because he loved to hear her moan and listen to her voice slide in and out of Infernal as she lost herself in this he moved to kiss along her jawline and neck, leaving her mouth free to tell him exactly how good she felt.

“I want it,” Jester pleaded after a while. She had come so close a number of times by this point, and every time Fjord noticed how close she was he backed off, drawing it out for a little longer, torturing her a little more. And when her orgasm slipped through her fingers he would only bring it back with more intensity.

Fjord didn’t waste time saying anything witty in Oskar’s voice, instead he sat up and pulled his hand away from her. He grabbed his cock and gave it two strokes. Jester’s tongue flicked out and licked her lips as she spread her legs a little wider for him.

He pressed the tip of his dark green length against her, darker than the rest of him with a white bead of precum at the tip, and slid it against her teasingly. “Ask me nicely,” He said with a smile and an accent closer to cowboy than rugged adventurer.

“Please,” one of her hands moved to tease one of her nipples and she arched her back slightly, putting on a masterful little show for Fjord, “Please give it to me.”

Fjord slid into her with ease and when he was buried to the hilt in her he paused and groaned. She squeezed around him and he had to bite hit lip to keep himself from getting too close to the edge at something so simple and early.

Then he leaned down, caught her lips with his, and began to move. He thrust into her with the power that she loved, fucking into her deep and hard. She was moving her hips with him in a practiced way that came from simply knowing the rhythm they enjoyed. And when she whimpered Fjord moved his hand from the softness of her hip so that his thumb could rub her clit.

She said something in Infernal and while Fjord didn’t know the language he had a strong feeling it was something akin to “Oh fuck, don’t stop,” because he felt her tail wrap around the back of his thigh as if to encourage him to keep going.

“Are you close?” Fjord asked, almost growling into her ear as he was right on the edge himself.

“Yes, oh yes,” she panted.

“Then cum for me.”

Her body arched up off the bed into him, her tail tightened around his leg, trying to hold him inside her, her legs trembled, and her nails dug into her biceps. And she cried out, “Oh, Fjord!”

And after that Fjord could only make two more thrusts before he spilled inside of her with a groan.

He kissed her softly as they came down from their highs.

And after a few moments he went for a small cloth he had set on the nightstand earlier and cleaned the two of them up. And thus concluded their secret book club meeting for the book Tusk Love.


End file.
